lumosalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Silvanus Bevan
Born into a Pure-Blooded family in the North of England, I spent much of childhood playing on the streets with the other Muggles in the area. Once I finished my time at Hogwarts, I spent a few years travelling throughout the Muggle World and studying before returning back home to England to take over the family store. The store, situated in Knockturn Alley, has been in my family for generations and it was what I did for ten years. Then one day, out of the blue, Amyl Ous the then Headmistress of Hogwarts offered me a job as Muggle Studies Professor and Head of Ravenclaw. I took this job despite the fact that I hate children and have since gone on to become Headmaster of the school. Most people know me for my temper, my love of drinking brandy and my love of money and power. Now divorced from Arwen Claythorn, I am known for getting drunk and waking up married to my best friend, Esmond Summers. Currently I am looking for a cure to my womanly issue... don't say a word. Not a single word. Biography Important stuff Position: Headmaster, Purveyor of illegal medicines, potions and ingredients. Site Duties: Site administration, Graphic design Age: 37 Location: New Zealand Email: silvanus(dot)bevan(at)gmail(dot)com Positions held on Lumos Alliance Muggle Studies Professor Head of House (Ravenclaw) Deputy Headmaster Herbology Professor Quidditch Professor History of Magic Professor Headmaster Deputy Minister of Magic Personality Silvanus is a proud man. And one that likes to speak his mind. Never known to be a person who likes to learn names, he only gives titles to those in a position of regard preferring to address people either formally or with some derogatory term. The latter being something he did especially to children since he really had no patience for them. Although he can come across as a bit of an ass to people, he does have a kinder side. Most people, however, never see this side of him, as he rarely shows this emotion to anyone. Silvanus makes it no secret that he loves money. He will do or sell just about anything if it means that he will turn a profit. Anything that he can use to his advantage, he will. He also makes it no secret that power is the one thing he desires above everything. Of course, failing to gain this, he will take second place, but only to a woman who he thinks he can use in some way. Although he has a lot of respect for women, he makes it obvious that it is more her money or position in society that attracts him to them. While considered to be almost charming around most women, he often likes to play games with them just to see their reactions. Another one of his vices, something that he considers to be a bit of an asset to him, is his penchant for alcohol, his favourite drink being either brandy or beer. Brandy was a drink he acquired a taste for after he graduated from Hogwarts and studied at Arts at a Muggle university. While beer was the drink he preferred for the vast array of different varieties and its relative cheapness compared to other beverages. While it is common to see him drinking either brandy or beer at his usual hang out depending on whose company he keeps, he is known to have a rather large collection of alcoholic beverages at his estate. Career During his life time, Silvanus Bevan has been many things. Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts, he has done other things in his life. Storekeeper Once the purveyor of illegal medicines, potions and ingredients, Silvanus Bevan has been running family apothecary since his return to the Wizarding World at the age of 21. The store itself, situated in Knockturn Alley, has been in the Bevan family for generations. Head of Ravenclaw and MS Professor Despite the fact that he had never been in Ravenclaw, Bevan was offered the job of Head of Ravenclaw early in 2008. Amyl Ous, an old friend of his and the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, also offered him the job as Muggle Studies Professor. Even though he wasn't a trained teacher and he hated children, Silvanus accepted the job. Deputy Headmaster Early in 2009, Silvanus Bevan was once again offered a promotion in the form of Deputy Headmaster. Having finally proved to everyone that he was more than capable of being a semi-respectable man, Silvanus accepted the promotion. Headmaster Only a few months into his job as Deputy Headmaster, Amyl Ous resigned as Headmistress. With Amyl gone, Silvanus stepped into the position of Headmaster and has held this position until October 2012. Deputy Minister of Magic In October of 2012, Silvanus was offered a job within the Ministry working under his friend Esmond Summers. Tired of working with students, Bevan took this job and is currently working as the Deputy to the Minister.